


That one time Kyuhyun summons a demon and Changmin plots murder pt. 2

by eyecannotbelieveya



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Setting, Drabble, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jung Yunho - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Right?, Students, Super Junior - Freeform, This is the second aprt of my demon au thingy, because you can't summon a darn demon without something supernatural, cho kyuhyun - Freeform, even though this is what happend before and just after kyuhyun summoned yunho, i guess, not betaed we die like real men, once again, once again an attempt at humor, once again slightly, shim changmin - Freeform, slight hint at kyuhyun and siwon if you squint, tvxq - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecannotbelieveya/pseuds/eyecannotbelieveya
Summary: Changmin finds himself in a part of the library he didn’t know existed. There’s dust flying all around them, a dimly lit lamp that literally lights up nothing, and one darn window which just makes the whole area give off more creepy vibes than it probably should. Kyuhyun is scanning one of the many bookshelves in this area.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	That one time Kyuhyun summons a demon and Changmin plots murder pt. 2

“Are you doing something in like, the next hour?” Kyuhyun asks from behind his textbook, marker held between his mouth, eyes glaring at the book in front of him.

Changmin sits down on the other side of the table with a cup of coffee. “No, why?” he leans his head against his arm and lets out a small yawn. Kyuhyun looks up from his book and locks eyes with Changmin, giving the other a small smile.

Kyuhyun slams the book together, not even putting some sort of mark for later to guide him to how far he had read. It makes Changmin cringe. 

“Good, we are going out, get your coat.”

Kyuhyun raises from his chair and disappears from the kitchen, soft footsteps getting further and further away. 

Changmin glances sadly at his steaming cup of newly bred coffee, sighs and follows after Kyuhyun. 

When he joins Kyuhyun outside their dormitory building, he glares at his roommate. 

“This better be good Cho, I literally just wasted a cup of coffee.”

Kyuhyun lets out a chuckle and begins walking towards the campus area, Changmin stares after him for a few seconds, wondering _what the fuck_ his roommate is on and jogs after him so the two can walk together to wherever the hell they’re headed. 

  
  


**\---**

Changmin finds himself in a part of the library he didn’t know existed. There’s dust flying all around them, a dimly lit lamp that literally lights up _nothing_ , and one darn window which just makes the whole area give off more creepy vibes than it probably should. Kyuhyun is scanning one of the many bookshelves in this area. 

“819,819,819, where art thou 819?” Changmin can hear Kyuhyun muttering under his breath as he searches for a certain book. 

“What are you even going to do with this book? You said you had all the books you needed for this semester?” Changmin asks before pushing himself of the bookshelf he had just leaned on and makes his way over to Kyuhyun. 

Kyuhyun stops, a grin grows on his face. 

“It’s here, I found it.” Kyuhyun looks at the book with big, round eyes and it creeps Changmin just a slight bit out. His roommate definitely did drugs with either Siwon or Donghae before he came home. 

“Yes, yes you did. Good job. Now tell me why you dragged me to library on a friday night.”

Kyuhyun turns towards him, eyes and smile still just as wide. “ _We_ , are gonna summon a demon.”

Changmin blinks. The other is definitely high as a kite at the moment. Changmin wants to ask if he really believes in the things Siwon tells him, like that demons and angels are real and can be summoned. The intelligent question that comes out of his mouth is:

“Are you high?”

Kyuhyun’s eyebrows furrow. “No?” he questions back. 

Changmin blinks back and feels incredibly happy that the two of them aren’t surrounded by other students, the two of them probably sound insane. 

“Then, if you’re not high… are you okay?” Changmin asks again, tone a little softer, to show that he does really care for his roommate and friend. 

“For fuck sakes Shim, I am not high, not drunk and to answer your question, yes I am okay. I just wanna try summoning a demon to see if it works. Siwon said it would be interesting.” Kyuhyun says and smacks Changmin in the arm with the book. Changmin smacks him back which ends with the two smacking each other back and forth for a good twenty seconds. 

Changmin ends up with the last smack. 

**\---**

“You hang around that religious studies major way to much. “ Changmin jokes on the way back home and he can see Kyuhyun’s lips turn into a small, almost-not-there smile beside him. The air fogs up for a few seconds when he speaks and then turns into nothing. 

The air is cold, winter creeping slowly towards and slowly killing the last parts of autumn. Changmin pulls his coat tighter around himself and curses himself for not wearing his scarf. 

  
  


**\---**

Changmin can hear kyuhyun flipping through the pages of the book, small hums of approval coming from time to time. The book is apparently over two thousand pages long and contains everything from a _how to summon a demon 101_ to different demons, depending on your mood. 

«Shim,» Kyuhyun calls out from the couch in the living room and Changmin sighs for the nth time this evening. He makes his way over to the living room, a new cup of steaming coffee in his hand and he sits down beside Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun shows him a page. There’s an old, renaissance like picture of what Changmin thinks is supposed to show a man, expect the man has horns for some reason. The name _Yunho_ grades the title of the picture and Changmin feels like he has heard that name before. 

«What do you think?» Kyuhyun asks, nudging for Changmin to take the book, «should we summon this one?»

Changmin scans the picture of the supposed demon and reads the text on the other page. He kind of wants to laugh. Only Kyuhyun.

«You want to summon a sex demon?» he asks and points at the paragraph that explains what the demon does. 

«Why not, you desperately need to get laid anyway.» 

Changmin puts the book down between them and smacks Kyuhyun repedatley in the chest. 

«Okay!» kyuhyun yells out as he moves further from Changmin and the book, «it was a joke for christ sakes!»

The book gloves for a few seconds. They both stare down at it. 

«Did it...»

«Yes...»

Changmin moves further away from the book, now sitting on the sofa arms. He runs a hand through his hair before saying:

«Okay, no mentioning of You-know-who.» Changmin says, eyes fixated on the darn book. 

«Who, voldemort?» Kyuhyun’s intelligent answer is and Changmin fantasises about strangeling the other for a few seconds. 

«God,» he mouths and the book gloves once again. Kyuhyun jumps off the couch this time

**\---**

The demon is probably the most beautiful specimen Changmin has ever seen with big, brown eyes and perfect propositons and hadn’t he’d been a _fucking demon,_ Changmin _would have_ tapped that. However, the specimen is _still a fucking demon._

He stands in front of him, a small smile on his face.

Then he breaks out in song. «Hey good looking, whatcha got cooking,» the demon sings at the same time as he does a few dance steps that would have been very seducing to Changmin, hadn’t the other man been a, you know, demon. 

Changmin blinks, too confused to form words. 

The demon stops.

The entire room turns silent, if someone were to drop a pin, you'd been able to hear it crystal clear. 

«Aight, I’m gonna head to Siwon’s. This is your problem now Shim,» Kyuhyun says before he disappears towards the front door. Changmin is way to conflicted to stop him from leaving. 

The front door closes. 

«Well, now it’s just the two of us,» the demon smiles and Changmin can see a sinister look in the others eyes. 

He gulps and curses Kyuhyun for being born.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to that ONE person who wondered if there was more to this, here it is. 
> 
> I hope it's enjoyable, in some way.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue and this is not betaed, all gramatically errors are my own. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos makes me extremely happy! <3


End file.
